Dérapage non contrôlé
by Leyla KTK
Summary: John et Rodney se retrouve dans une étrange salle, et soudain tout dérape…


**Titre :** Dérapage non contrôlé.

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK (moi lol)

**Catégorie :** Euh… Pas vraiment Romance, mais bon… C'est un PWP qui laisse imaginer plus ^^

**Rating :** M

**Couple:** John x Rodney

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur… Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé:** John et Rodney se retrouve dans une étrange salle, et soudain tout dérape…

**Un GRAND merci à Hirymoku pour la correction et idées.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur une série TV, donc, merci d'être indulgent avec moi ^^.**

**-**

-

**

* * *

Dérapage non contrôlé.

* * *

**

-

-

Marchant d'un pas régulier et certain, le Colonel Sheppard suivait son compagnon de route dans une attitude quelque peu désinvolte au goût de ce dernier. Le militaire semblait comme à son habitude s'amuser de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Leur petite exploration avait pour but, comme à chaque fois, de déterminer s'il était possible de trouver un E2PZ et si celui-ci pouvait être « échangé » d'une quelconque façon au profit d'Atlantis... Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de visiter chaque recoin de la planète, mais sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant et encore moins réussir à déterminer les sources d'émanation d'énergie que Rodney détectait sur son PDA. Le scientifique se posait des questions sur l'utilité de passer autant de temps en un lieu qui semblait leur faire perdre beaucoup de temps. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas attendu une heure pour émettre son avis. À vrai dire, à peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le commencement de leur exploration, que McKay avait déjà débuté son éternel refrain… et pour ne pas changer, Sheppard lui avait gentiment demandé de se taire. C'était une requête très certainement impossible à réaliser de la part du scientifique, mais John s'était dit qu'il pouvait au moins essayer.

Comme à chaque fois, l'équipe de Sheppard se composait de son éternel quatuor. Cependant, ayant la certitude que la planète était inhabitée, et le PDA de notre scientifique préféré présentant deux points lumineux dans deux directions différentes, le Colonel avait proposé de faire deux équipes. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas faire plaisir au Canadien. McKay étant McKay, il voulait à tout prix vérifier chaque point en même temps, mais étant incapable de se dédoubler, il avait commencé à blablater sur le fait que sa présence était indispensable aux deux points, étant le seul à pouvoir décrypter les données émises une fois sur place. La solution avait été toute trouvée quand le militaire avait répliqué que Ronon et Teyla ne feraient que surveiller et attendraient sa venue une fois sa tâche première finie.

Néanmoins, et comme toujours, la proposition ne le contentait qu'à moitié…

— McKay ! lança Sheppard en suivant son ami qui semblait maintenant bouder.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le Colonel prononça encore une fois le nom du scientifique, mais le silence et les crépitements de l'herbe sous leurs pieds furent encore une fois sa seule réponse. Soupirant profondément, John recommença, car il était tout aussi fort à ce jeu que le scientifique. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi têtus.

Au bout de la cinquième tentative, le scientifique stoppa net et se tourna vers le Colonel légèrement agacé.

— Quoi ?

— Je pensais que vous boudiez.

— Eh bien, vous vous faites des idées, répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Le bip de l'appareil se fit soudainement plus rapide et plus fort. McKay s'arrêta net, puis porta son regard sur sa gauche. Il vit alors un lieu ressemblant à des ruines, où la végétation avait élu domicile d'une manière assez extrême.

— C'est par là.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces trois mots qu'il disparut derrière une colonne de pierre, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

— McKay !! C'est pas vrai !

Sheppard se hâta de lui suivre tout en le signalant au second groupe. Sa course l'amena dans une sorte de couloir plongé dans une semi-obscurité et donc l'accès était des plus difficile. Il se demanda comment Rodney, l'homme qui avait du mal à marcher cent mètres, avait pu contourner les colonnes brisées ici et là qui lui bloquait le passage.

— McKay ! Répondez !

Le nom du scientifique résonna dans l'espace clos pendant un court moment, mais sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit portée aux oreilles du colonel. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le militaire, reprit sa route et se retrouva assez vite dans une salle au centre de laquelle le scientifique trônait devant une console qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Rodney, murmura-t-il une fois à la hauteur de celui-ci.

— Oh ! Merde ! Vous auriez pu prévenir !

— Ça fait deux heures que je vous appelle sans obtenir aucune réponse, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec son air détaché. Alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

— J'étais justement en train de regarder ça quand vous êtes venu me déranger ! Lança McKay en reprenant sa tâche.

Au bout de deux minutes, c'était autour de Sheppard de rendre la vie du scientifique impossible.

— Alors, ça donne quoi ? On dirait un labo ici…

— Hmm…

— Ça pourrait nous intéresser ?

Pas de réponse.

— McKay !

Toujours rien.

— McKay !!

— Quoi ?!!! lança le canadien exaspéré.

— Alors ?

Soupirant à son tour, Rodney délaissa à regret sa trouvaille et porta son attention sur le militaire. D'un geste de la main, Rodney pointa l'appareil qui trônait au centre de la pièce et répondit :

— C'est un appareil ancien.

— Ouais, vu le design je l'avais deviné tout seul, mais plus encore ?

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas en deux minutes que j'aur…

— Je pense que si, je vous connais, le coupa Sheppard avec un sourire. Alors, c'est un labo de quoi ?

— Vu les premières données qui j'ai pu recueillir, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, c'est un labo sur…

— Ouais, je l'ai dit ça.

— Vous allez vous taire !

— Bon, d'accord, je me tais.

— Merci, fit McKay d'une voix reconnaissante.

— C'est un labo de quoi alors ?

— Mais c'est pas vrai !! Vous le faites exprès, hein ? Je suis sûr que vous le faites exprès ! Allez-y, avouer le !

— Oh ça va… Arrêtez de vous agiter dans tous les sens et dites-moi ce que ça donne.

— Quelle mauvaise foi, souffla McKay en reprenant son décryptage. Alors, comme je le disais, cet appareil…

Rodney avait commencé son explication. Et comme Sheppard s'en doutait, celle-ci s'annonçait longue… Il s'apprêtait à arrêter le Canadien quand sa radio crépita.

[Colonel, ici Teyla]

— Je vous écoute Teyla. Vous êtes arrivés ?

[Oui. Mais la zone est inaccessible. L'entrée est complètement obstruée.]

— Je vois. McKay, votre second site est bloqué, vous proposez quoi ? s'enquit le militaire.

— De quoi vous parlez ? Vous n'avez rien écouté c'est ça ?! questionna à son tour le scientifique choqué par son attitude. C'est pas vrai… Pourquoi avoir demandé des expli…

— McKay ! Taisez-vous !

— Comment ça que je me taise ?

— Ronon et Teyla sont arrivés au second cite et apparemment impossible d'y entrer.

— Ben, ils n'ont qu'à dégager l'entrée.

Soupirant pour la… il ne savait même plus combien de fois il avait expiré de cette façon aujourd'hui. Il était sûr que ça devait être beaucoup… Quittant le canadien des yeux, tout en portant sa main à son oreillette, il dit :

— Teyla, on se rejoint à la porte dans à peu près deux heures.

[D'accord. À plus tard.]

— Mais pourquoi vous leur avez dit ça ? Il faut que je jette un œil à l'autre…

— Contentez-vous de celui-ci. Vous avez 1 heure pour faire ce que vous avez à faire, puis on dégage.

— Hein ?! Mais j'aurai jamais le temps, gémit-il dépité.

— C'est pas mon affaire.

— C'est le comble ça. Si c'était une arme ou un truc à votre goût on aurait pris tout notre temps, grommela-t-il en se déplaçant ici et là dans la pièce.

— Alors, trouvez-moi ça et on restera le temps que vous voulez, McKay, répliqua John tout en quittant son point d'encrage pour aller se placer devant une console dépourvue de vie. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? s'enquit-il en appuyant sur l'un des boutons qui semblaient l'appeler depuis que son regard s'était posé sur lui.

Un son se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce, suivit d'un « pschiiiit ».

— C'était quoi ça ?

— Ché pas.

— C'est pas vrai. Vous avez touché à quelque chose, c'est bien ça ? questionna le Canadien inquiet.

— Non, j'ai rien fait. Et j'ai pas touché à ce truc.

— « Tr… truc » !!! Ah, non… je le savais.

— Oh ça va ! Il y a rien eu, alors arrêtez d'angoisser. C'est mauvais pour votre tension, le conseilla-t-il avec un sourire made in Sheppard.

— Ma tension est toujours haute, et vous le savez très bien… fit-il en se dirigeant vers le militaire. Poussez-vous, conclut-il.

McKay écarta l'homme face à lui d'un geste brusque pour se placer devant la console que Sheppard qui s'était amusé à toucher. Il se mit à travailler, oubliant par la même occasion la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

— Rodney.

— Hmm…

— Tu…

— Arrêtez ça !

— Mais j'ai rien fait encore !

— Vous alliez le faire, rétorqua-t-il agacé. On n'avait pourtant un accord.

— Je le sais bien… mais je me sens bizarre et prêt à exploser tout à coup, expliqua John en s'approchant du scientifique.

— Comment ça ?

Il sentit alors les bras de Sheppard l'enlacer lentement, puis d'un même mouvement, l'attirer à lui avec force. Rodney se figea face au comportement de son ami, et tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal. Cependant, comme à son habitude, le Colonel le surpassait en force, sans parler de sa taille. Résigné, il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait… comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs…

Leur étrange relation avait commencé sans vraiment savoir comment… Après une mission difficile ? Après la perte d'un être cher ? Ils ne savaient pas… Pourtant, depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser comme si le monde allait disparaître devant leurs yeux, John et Rodney avaient pris conscience de l'étrange lien formé d'attraction qu'ils partageaient. Se retrouver seul à seul était quelque chose de difficile à réaliser quand on vivait les uns sur les autres, malgré que la cité soit si vaste… Néanmoins, ils parvenaient à trouver des solutions, en faisant surtout bien attention que cela reste loin des yeux et des oreilles des personnes indiscrètes. Pour ce faire, ils avaient établi une sorte de règle à ne jamais enfreindre, quel que soit la situation.

Ne jamais rien tenter en mission. Que ce soit une caresse, un regard, un mot… rien !

Certains diraient que c'était justement le meilleur moment pour pouvoir jouir d'un semblant d'intimité ou encore de pouvoir se comporter plus au moins comme ils le voudraient. Paradoxalement, c'était le pire. Il faillait être concentré au maximum et surtout de paraître le plus « normal » possible. Au début, ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à installer ces barrières entre eux, mais au fil des missions, cet exercice était devenu naturel. Du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Déposant sa tête contre le torse ferme et finement musclé de son amant, Rodney se rendit compte d'un élément étrange. Il s'écarta vivement, puis se tourna vers le brun le regard interrogateur et inquiet.

— Ton cœur bat anormalement vite.

— C'est normal, tu m'excites, répondit John avec un large sourire.

— Non, non, ça rien avoir. Fais voir ton pouls, fit-il sans attendre sa réponse.

Une minute plus tard, Rodney reprit :

— Ta tension est de combien d'habitude ?

— 14.2/14.7, pourquoi ?

— Là, c'est très haut… Tu as 165 pulsations par minute… Bizarre…

— Bof… C'est l'effet que tu me fais, c'est tout, lança à son tour John en amorçant un mouvement la bouche entrouverte de son amant.

— Arrête, je suis sérieux !

— Moi aussi, fit-il d'une voix étrangement grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te toucher, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Juste un baiser, OK ?

— Tu ne te contentes jamais de ça et tu le sais…

— Je suis capable de m'arrêter Rodeny, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, lança-t-il dans un sourire.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'enlaça fermement par la taille pour glisser la fermeture de sa veste.

— John, je croyais que tu voulais un baiser ?

Mais Rodney ne le savait que trop bien. Déjà ses doigts brûlants se frayèrent un chemin sous son t-shirt, effleurant la peau douce et laiteuse qu'il avait appris à découvrir et à dévorer à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il sentit son amant frissonner à ce contact. Un sourire langoureux plissa les lèvres de John. Et d'un mouvement lent, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

— Un baiser, oui. Mais, tu me demanderas bien plus, tu verras.

— Non… souffla le scientifique, la gorge déjà sèche.

« Je suis perdu… »

— Chut.

Son souffle chaud effleura sa nuque.

— On a encore une quarantaine de minutes avant de repartir, alors laisse-moi faire.

— Et les données…

Rodney savait que c'était le cadet des soucis du militaire. D'un geste précis, la main qui engendrait des frissons sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, quitta l'espace doux et chaud de ce dernier pour s'aventurer vers un endroit bien plus attrayant : son entrejambe. À ce contact, Rodney sursauta. Il était conscient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ça en mission, et encore moins dans ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, les doigts de John savaient comment le toucher, comment rendre son désir plus vivace et brûlant que d'habitude, comment le faire gémir de plaisir… Alors encore une fois, il se laissa faire assez facilement. Même si sa tête était certaine que c'était une erreur, son corps le trahissait sans retenue…

John entreprit une sensuelle et lente caresse. Le chemin que sa main avait décidé de prendre était un moyen pour lui de faire taire l'éternel loquace qu'était son amant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon terme pour le définir, mais les autres seraient quelque peu… blessants. Il préférait entendre de sa bouche émettre un tout autre son… comme ce profond et grisant soupir.

Sa main poursuivait toujours son exploration furtive de l'anatomie qu'il avait appris à faire réagir à sa guise. D'un geste précis et calculateur, John pinça l'organe encore prisonnier de fines étoffes pour inciter Rodney à se coller davantage à lui. Sentir ses fesses contre son propre sexe faisait naître en lui une envie folle de le prendre et de le faire sien sans plus attendre. Mais avant cela, il devait faire quelque chose. Prendre sa bouche sans retenue et le rendre à fleur de peau à chaque mouvements de langues, à chaque petites et douloureuses morsures sur ses lèvres rouges par le désir, à chaque caresses brûlantes sur ses flans… Il allait, comme il le lui avait dit, l'obliger à lui demander plus, beaucoup plus.

— John… haleta Rodney en posant sa main sur celle de son amant et en la serrant.

— Tu es déjà dur.

— Arrête ça, je t'en prie…

— Non, murmura le militaire tout collant sa bouche à l'oreille de son « prisonnier ».

Un frisson parcourut le corps déjà tremblant du scientifique. Il se sentait fébrile et bientôt incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. À cet instant, John le tourna vers lui et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il sut qu'il était vraiment perdu. Le regard de John était teinté d'un vert si brillant qu'il avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Pourtant, c'était là une idée bien cauchemardesque pour le canadien. Sachant qu'il ne savait absolument pas nager et que ses deux dernières expériences en milieu marin ne lui avaient pas réussi… Néanmoins, il était prêt à se laisser noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux de jade, et même bien au-delà. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la douce torture commence. Et connaissant John, celui-ci allait débuter sa caresse avec lenteur… D'un geste précis, il attira son visage vers le sien et amorça un mouvement vers sa bouche. Les yeux maintenant entrouverts du canadien suivirent avec attention l'avancement des lèvres du brun vers les siennes. À seulement quelques millimètres de sa quête, John s'arrêta un bref instant. Se rendant compte qu'il ne goûterait pas à la bouche fiévreuse et gourmande de son ami, Rodney ouvrit totalement les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

Amusé par sa réaction, le militaire sourit. Dans un premier temps, il lui effleura les lèvres, une première fois, puis une seconde fois, pour finalement l'embrasser en pleine bouche. À ce contact, le scientifique vacilla dans ses bras tout en lâchant un soupir de contentement. Pour John, toute idée de s'amuser au dépend de son amant s'envolèrent comme par magie. De sa main, il attira de nouveau son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Le contact de ses lèvres était doux, mais surtout terriblement brûlant. Son goût était un mélange de barre énergisante et de chocolat. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en engloutir deux durant leur « longue » marche, comme il s'était amusé à la qualifier. C'était une saveur particulière encore jamais dégustée. Ses lèvres étaient hésitantes, comme si Rodney cherchait encore un moyen de se soustraire de la prise de son militaire, du moins il se forçait à le croire. Cependant, même si John avait souhaité tout arrêter, il n'y serait pas parvenu. Un désir encore jamais ressenti s'était emparé de lui dès l'instant où il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Alors, s'y soustraire… jamais ! Et pour faire comprendre cette pensée à son compagnon, Sheppard appuya avec une fougue croissante son baiser balayant ainsi ses protestations muettes.

— Jo… commença le scientifique, mais très vite les lèvres avides le bâillonnèrent.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la sienne, tendre et autoritaire… John lui prit la nuque et le colla contre lui. Éperdu comme à chaque fois par une vague de sensations sous ces lèvres qui agaçaient les siennes, Rodney finit par capituler face aux assauts frénétiques de son amant en nouant ses bras autour des ses épaules tout en se collant à lui. Le contact de leurs corps encore munis de leurs barrières de tissus, le frottement de ces étoffes contre leurs sexes gonflés et durs, fit monter en eux un puissant flux de désir.

Le baiser qui devait être chaste et simple, se vit transformer en un courant de passion et d'agitation fébrile. John dévorait plus qu'il n'embrassait la bouche de Rodney qui s'accrochait avec plus de force à lui tout en le faisant reculer pour que celui-ci se trouve bien callé contre le mur le plus proche de la pièce. Un plaisir sauvage s'empara d'eux tandis que le baiser se poursuivait. Sheppard embrassa son amant longuement, avec lenteur, l'ouvrant à lui, insistant pour mieux l'envahir. Cette bouche était sienne, et étrangement, il avait l'impression de la découvrir comme à chaque fois pour la première fois… Il aimait s'abandonner ainsi et il espérait que cela dure pour toujours. Bizarrement, avant d'être avec le scientifique, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Certes le désir avait toujours été là, mais avec cette intensité, jamais ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiment pour un homme et surtout envers un ami ? Il ne savait pas… Pourtant, les faits étaient là. John aimait partager ces moments avec le canadien et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que cela dure.

La langue de Rodney s'aventura plus loin dans leur étreinte et rencontra sa compagne pour une délicieuse et passionnante danse. Le désir montait en John de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il sentit son amant bouger contre son membre qui commençait à se retrouver vraiment à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il tenta de l'empêcher de se frotter davantage, mais plus il essayait de freiner l'ardeur de son ami plus celui-ci se collait à lui. Le scientifique semblait enfin réveillé et prêt à suivre son rythme, mais John ne s'attendait pas que ce soit si vite. Dans un soupir intérieur, Sheppard se décida de le laisser faire et de profiter tout simplement. Il déposa sa main droite sur sa nuque et tout en approfondissant le baiser, il fit glisser l'autre vers la naissance de ses reins. Tout doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les fesses tout en intensifiant encore le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. John laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de gratitude. Totalement perdu dans leur désir, Rodney ne se rendit pas compte que le militaire avait trouvé le moyen de rendre son sexe totalement exposé en faisant disparaitre les barrières qui les gênaient, sans parler du reste... À contrecœur, il abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour retrouver son souffle. John le fixa alors ardemment tout en laissant sa main voyager à son grès sur le corps vibrant de désir de Rodney.

— Rodney, j'ai envie de toi.

— Mais… tu avais…

— Je vais te faire mien, commença-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur. On peut pas sortir dans cet état, conclut-il en désignant leurs érections.

— Si tu n'avais pas…

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sheppard entreprit de le bâillonner à nouveau d'un rapide baiser. Dos contre le mur froid et poussiéreux, le scientifique se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Les mains de son amant s'affairaient sur son corps dans le seul but de rendre l'objet de quête plus accessible pour la tâche qu'il comptait accomplir dans les secondes à venir. Le pantalon du canadien ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol, sans oublier le caleçon de couleur pastel… Quand son sexe dressé se retrouva à l'air libre, Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un excitant et envoûtant soupir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi toucher son compagnon comme lui le faisait. Prendre son organe qui était maintenant gorgé de désir, le caresser avec des gestes lents et précis pour lui procurer le bien fout que John était justement en train de lui prodiguer, mais il était incapable de faire quoi que soit. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce rendant la situation encore plus unique que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans ce genre le lieu, dans ce genre de situation, et cela procurait un sentiment d'excitation inédit et enivrant. Rodney pensait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais pour le moment, cela lui importait peu… Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de ce que John faisait naître en lui.

Rodney sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur sa nuque, très vite suivie de sa langue. Elle le caressa tout en laissant sa marque sur sa chair. Sa main vagabondait maintenant à son gré sur son dos, l'autre sur son torse. Le scientifique se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort attisant par la même occasion le désir du brun. Las de jouer, John prit la bouche de son ami avec la sienne dans un geste impatient et exigeant. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, profondément et fortement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, mêlant leur goût tout en explorant avec avidité chaque recoin de la bouche de l'autre. Rodney gémissait à chaque assaut de son compagnon et quand les mains du militaire se posèrent sur son torse, il frémit. Sans cesser leur baiser, la chemise noire du scientifique se retrouva totalement ouverte. Au moment où le baiser prit fin, la langue du brun se mit à taquiner un de ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir. C'était trop…

Rodney haletait tout en tentant de garder un semblant de contrôle. Ce que son amant lui faisait subir était totalement nouveau, enfin pas vraiment… mais, il avait l'impression que c'était leur première fois... Jamais encore une partenaire - les rares qu'il avait pu avoir du moins - n'avait agi de la sorte avec lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement les martèlements se faisaient rapides et bruyants. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Tout son corps réclamait grâce tellement ce qu'il ressentait était puissant et grisant.

C'était ce lieu… C'était le fait de faire quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient interdits… C'était John !

Il parvint enfin à trouver la force de le repousser, mais il semblait que son corps ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

— At… Attends, tu es vraiment étrange…

Il le voulait, c'était certain. Mais à chaque assaut de son compagnon, il avait l'impression de quitter son corps. C'était puissant. Le désir qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il ressentait en temps normal… Depuis leur arrivée en ce lieu… C'était cette pièce…

— John… On de…

John ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il lui attrapa les mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Dans un même mouvement, il l'embrassa sauvagement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce baiser, comme celui de tout à l'heure n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'ils échangeaient chaque matin. Ce baiser était la passion même, une passion exigeante et dévorante. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec violence, se mêlant dans une nouvelle danse fougueuse qui accrût leur désir respectif.

Sans trop savoir comment, Rodney perdit le reste de ses vêtements et John se retrouva à genoux devant son sexe dressé. Il était toujours contre le mur, mais sans vêtements et la bouche de son amant était maintenant sur son organe vibrant de désir. Il allait et venait le long de la verge chaude et palpitante du blond avec frénésie, faisant naître en son ami une envie incontrôlable de se répandre tout de suite. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la mâchoire contractée, les traits déformés par le plaisir. Il semblait être dans un autre monde. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. John se concentrait juste sur le plaisir qu'il pouvait donner à son compagnon. Étrangement, lui qui jusqu'ici était pressé de le faire sien, prenait tout son temps pour lui donner en premier du plaisir. Pendant de longues minutes, il lécha, caressa à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt à exploser.

— John, assez… Je vais jouir si tu continues comme ça, fit le scientifique d'une voix tremblante de désir. Attends une seconde, s'il te plaît… John !!

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand d'un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient, il se répandit dans la bouche de son ami qui lécha le sommet de son sexe avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû avaler… souffla-t-il en renversant sa tête contre le mur.

John s'approcha de lui et déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Quoi ? Tout va-…

La main du militaire se saisit de celle de Rodney qu'il déposa sur son propre sexe. Il avait encore ses vêtements sur lui et il semblait être très à l'étroit. Le scientifique sentit l'organe prisonnier de son amant contre sa main et se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de se répandre... Il fixa son ami, se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour enfin se soulager à son tour, quand les lèvres de John se placèrent contre les siennes et qu'il dit :

— Je suis désolé…

— Hein ?!

— Je ne peux plus me retenir et je n'ai pas la force de te préparer…

— Alors, viens.

— Tu es bien gentil ! se moqua le militaire en cessant ses va-et-vient qu'il avait repris sur le sexe de son amant. Tu la veux ?

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu le sais bien !

— Alors, dis-le.

— Tu… Ahhh !

John avait pincé le bout sensible de la verge de son amant qui avait très vite repris vie. Il était cruel et il le savait. Il se pencha vers son oreille et d'une voix rauque, il redemanda :

— Rodney, tu la veux ?

— John… Je t'en…

— Tu n'as qu'à répondre par un « oui » ou un « non », c'est simple.

— Tu connais déjà la réponse, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alors, arrête ça… C'est toi qui dois souffrir…

— Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, répondit-il. Ouah !!! Ça coule déjà ! Tu veux venir avec ma main cette fois ?

— Non !! Viens en moi !

— Eh bien tu vois, souffla-t-il en laissant enfin le sexe près de la jouissance de son ami.

— Tu vas le…

En une fraction de seconde, il se déshabilla et attira Rodney à lui. D'un geste rapide, il lui souleva l'une de ses jambes et avant qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quoi ce soit, Rodney sentit le sexe de John le pénétrer d'un violent coup de reins. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier face à la sourde douleur qui le saisit. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Le militaire se mit à aller et venir en lui lentement, puis de plus en plus vite sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

— John… nhaa… gémit-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Sheppard voulait se libérer tout de suite et il sentait qu'il lui était impossible de se contrôler davantage. À partir de cet instant, son ardeur ne connut plus de limite : ses hanches se démenèrent à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé, ses coups de reins se succédèrent jusqu'à faire perdre la tête de Rodney. C'est alors que ce dernier sentit tout son corps se figer et une décharge électrique, irradiant dans tout son corps depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le parcourut en un éclair. Le désir renaissait en lui aussi fort et intense, comme s'il ne venait pas de déjà de jouir. L'orgasme monta jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant, des tremblements irrépressibles agitèrent ses membres, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de John comme il le pouvait. L'anneau de chair se refermant sur le sexe qui n'arrêtait d'aller et venir en lui. Les coups de boutoir ne semblaient pas diminuer en intensité : le sexe rigide s'enfonçait en lui aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, le rendant haletant et totalement éperdu dans les spasmes de plaisir. La cadence de ses mouvements alla crescendo jusqu'à la limite ultime qui s'apprêtait à les faire chavirer tous deux dans un paradis de volupté. C'était à cet instant qu'il sentit la semence jaillir du sexe brûlant pour se répandre en lui. Il ne tarda à suivre et il jouit de nouveau… Ses gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent à l'unisson à ceux de son amant.

John ne laissa pas à Rodney se reposer pour autant, il lui prit de nouveau les lèvres pour un baiser toujours aussi exigeant que profond.

**OoOoOoO**

— Ouah ! lança John en rajustant son pantalon.

Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui tentait de remettre ses vêtements en place sans pour autant faire attention au militaire. Celui-ci avait un sourire un peu trop large sur le visage, démontrant clairement qu'il était très content de lui et surtout fier de sa performance. C'était une réaction typique d'un homme qui ne savait que détruire… Un homme de Cro-Magnon … Et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses hanches et sans oublier ses reins, il était bien pire… Pestant contre l'ardeur de son compagnon et son manque de volonté face lui, Rodney était à mille lieux de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son militaire. Il avait certes éprouvé un très grand plaisir, mais maintenant que ses idées étaient redevenues claires, le scientifique était de nouveau lui-même.

Voyant que le canadien ne réagissait pas face à ses mots, Sheppard se sentit vexé. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme jamais, et voilà que son amant boudait….

— Rodney ? l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre en rangeant son matériel. On a l'ensemble des données. Et comme j'étais en train de le dire une heure plutôt, c'était un laboratoire biologique ancien sur une façon d'annihiler le fort de désir de se nourrir des Wraiths. Mais comme d'habitude, tout…

— Rodney, tu es fâché ?

Face à la question de son compagnon, le scientifique fit volte de face et porta à sur lui un regard qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il l'était…

— Bon, d'accord… reprit John en se grattant les cheveux. Je te promets qu'on recommencera plus.

— Ça tu peux y compter, répliqua le canadien avec force.

— On fera comme avant…

— J'en doute.

— Hein ?! Oh, je t'en prie, dit John en enlaçant son amant. Tu m'en veux à ce point ?

— Tu te rends compte qu'on est sur autre planète, dans un lieu potentiellement dan…

— Tu regrettes vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Tu mens et tu sais que tu n'es pas doué pour ça, répondit le militaire amusé.

— Te moquer de moi n'est pas le meilleur moyen de plaider ta cause, Monsieur le militaire…

— J'adore quand tu boudes, tu deviens trop mignon, souligna John en mordillant la peau douche et chaude de la nuque de son amant. Tu réagis encore, tu as froid ?

Rodney aurait aimé pouvoir répondre que c'était le cas, mais la vérité c'était qu'encore une fois son corps le trahissait. Les bras de John l'entouraient tendrement et cette sensation était très agréable. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer… Alors, bouder était sa seule arme de défense. Il tiendrait sûrement quelques heures, cependant tôt ou tard, sa présence lui manquerait.

— John, cela ne devra plus se produire.

— Je te le promets.

— Je suis sérieux !

— Fais-moi confiance, je saurai me contrôler.

— Mouais… On devrait vite rentrer et voir comment tu vas.

— Pourquoi ? Je vais bien.

— C'est ça… Les données que j'ai pu lire le « pschiiiit » qu'on a entendu démontrent qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce labo…

— Ohh ! C'est mauvais ?

— Vu ta réaction, tu en penses quoi ?

— Que c'était le pied ! répliqua John avec un large sourire.

— C'est pas vrai ! T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Leur expérience a raté, comme toujours.

— Oh ! Pas bon ça. Et ?

— Et apparemment, ça touche les humains d'une autre façon, commença-t-il en parcourant les séries de données qui s'affichaient en fur et à mesure qu'il les parcourait. Comme ta réaction de tout à l'heure, ton excès de désir…

— Hmm, fit simplement John en grimaçant comme à son habitude. C'était une sorte de réaction chimique ? Pourquoi toi tu n'as rien?

— Moi, mon désir est plus… en haut et toi, ton petit soldat réfléchit un peu trop pour toi, tu vois…

— Mon petit soldat t'a fait du bien, il y a à peine 5 minutes, rétorqua John toujours amusé et pas le moins du monde vexé.

— C'était pas un compliment, répliqua Rodney on ramassant ses affaires.

— Oh, aller Rodney, fit John en suivant son amant.

— On doit vite t'examiner. Je suis peut-être atteint aussi et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une soudaine soif d'apprendre incontrôlée… quoique être plus intelligent que je ne le suis déjà risque d'être difficile.

— Tu me rejoins dans mes quartiers ce soir ?

— Non, lança simplement Rodney.

— J'attendrai à la même heure.

— Je ne serai pas là.

— Je verrouillerai les portes comme à chaque fois, donc on pourra se lâcher, continua John en contournant une colonne de pierre.

— Sheppard, c'est non !

— Ah, tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche en…

[Colonel, ici Teyla.]

— Oui, je vous écoute.

[Cela fait bientôt deux heures qu'on vous attend. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?]

— Non, on sera là d'ici 20 minutes. McKay était fatigué, du coup on a dû se reposer.

Aux mots de son amant, l'intéressé répondit à sa façon en lui administrant un coup sur son bras dénudé et bronzé.

— Aïe !

— Hmm…

[John ?]

— Tout va bien Teyla. On vous rejoint rapidement.

[Faites le courir.]

— Ronon, ce n'est pas gentil pour notre McKay ça.

[On rentrera plus vite et ça lui fera du bien.]

— On se dépêche, terminé.

— Je ne courrai pas !

— Mais si.

— Jamais !

— OK, dit-il simplement. Moi j'y vais, surtout si je veux me faire examiner. À plus tard, termina-t-il en hâtant l'allure.

— Sheppard !

Aucune réponse.

— John !!!

La silhouette du militaire disparaissait peu à peu et la végétation très dense de la planète l'aidait beaucoup. Paniqué, et le peu de courage qu'avait le scientifique fondit comme neige au soleil. La bravoure n'avait jamais été son fort et la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre son amant le démontrait.

Rodney était un homme de science, un homme qui se faisait fonctionner son cerveau et non son corps… Mais depuis qu'il faisait partie de cette expédition, tout avait changé et depuis qu'il était avec John, encore plus … Le sport de chambre notamment…

— John, tu me le paieras !

— Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit au loin le militaire.

Une relation bien étrange, entre deux personnes avec un caractère totalement opposé… un couple, pas comme les autres, qui se devaient certes se cacher, mais finalement, cela leur importait peu.

Ils se respectaient, se comprenaient et s'aimaient.

Que pouvaient-ils demander de plus ?

-

-

**

* * *

Fin…

* * *

**

-

Voilà...

Une fin ouverte en quelque sorte. Peut-être que je ferai une suite...

Bref, si vous avez aimé, detesté, un peit mot?

A bientôt,

Kain


End file.
